As is known in the art, so-called “chat” or “instant messaging” services enable users to compose and send messages to other users as well as receive messages from the other users. As is also known in the art, many of these services allow rule-based message processing to enhance messaging functionality. For example, chat services may perform text-based message processing to highlight key words in a conversion. Still further, users may add icons to messages, for example, emotions to indicate expressions, and include abbreviated expressions, for example “LOL” for laugh-out-loud.